


Digital Love

by Inky_pink



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_pink/pseuds/Inky_pink
Summary: One-shot. A scene following the Worlds.Beca gets a couple of surprises to add to her win over Kommissar.





	Digital Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is total fluff, apologies! And quick, it popped into my head and I needed to get it down (I'm working on a couple of longer fics at the moment so needed the headspace). I love this ship so much, I'm not even sorry for that. 
> 
> Also, I know a lot of people opt for 'Luisa' or 'Mena' for Kommissar's real name, but I've gone with something a little different just so I don't step on any toes. Thanks for reading!

Beca could hear the Bellas whooping and singing behind her as she jogged to their dressing area, the grin on her face so wide that she thought she might just need surgery in the near future to lift her cheeks back into place once she was done. A few dance steps made their way into her light run and she hummed to herself, absolutely ecstatic at the win they’d grasped at Worlds, right from under DSM’s noses. She could still see their disappointed expressions as they watched the reactions of the crowd and judges from the wings, defeat evident in their stances as Kommissar jerked her head to command them away from the stage and their humiliation. They’d skulked back to the ‘holding area’ where teams had waited to go onstage to perform, to await the final results and had gracefully accepted their Second Place trophy, before heading back to their hotel to prepare for the after party along with the other teams. The last to arrange themselves into their coach were the Bellas, who were now just waiting on Beca so they could join in the mass party-off that was due to start in the city soon. Stacie was champing at the bit to get back and get herself dolled up so that she could go hunt down some “fine foreign booty” as she’d put it. Beca rolled her eyes at the thought and hurried into their dressing area to grab the coat and bag she’d left behind earlier. As she began to pace back down the makeshift corridor that was created from several different pop-up team cubicles, she caught a shadow in one out of the corner of her eye and doubled back on herself. 

In one of the little rooms, a solitary figure was leaning against a dressing table with one leg bent and tucked up against the stool underneath it and head right down as the person in question concentrated on something in their hands. Beca blinked slowly; there in front of her was Kommissar herself. She was certain DSM had already gone, so what was their leader doing here still in their dressing area, by herself no less? It was a bit odd but Beca didn’t care to question it and certainly had no desire to face the severe German woman after defeating her and her crew so publicly – the thought of how that exchange could go made her throat dry up instantly from anxiety. What stuttering rage-compliments would she manage if the other woman was genuinely mean to her now? Also, the thought of said woman being actually vitriolic towards her rather than just playfully cruel was another level of terror entirely. Swallowing the lump of fear as quietly as she could, she began to back out of the dressing area in the hope of escaping unnoticed. 

Fate played one last hand. 

“Tiny Maus…?” Her voice was soft and when Beca opened the eyes she’d scrunched up she saw the tall blonde looking at her oddly. The expression in her voice caused Beca to pause, as it wasn’t at all the tone she’d been expecting. She also noticed the other woman had moved her hands rather quickly down and slipped something behind her back. Beca frowned slightly at the movement…and the voice. 

“What…what’re you doing here by yourself?” Beca asked, blurting out the question at the forefront of her mind. 

Kommissar shrugged. “Meditating.”

“Med…what? Didn’t look like…it looked... Hm. Ahh. Never mind.” 

“Well I was. What did it look like to the Tiny Maus? Perhaps like I was sulking? Crying because my ass has been kicked at last?” A small smirk played at one side of Kommissar’s full lips. Beca melted inside as a dimple flashed cheekily at her, taunting her more than the woman’s words ever could have. She scuffed the toe of one sneaker against the floor, head down and concentrating on her laces very, very hard. 

Then…“Are you ok?” She had no idea what had made her ask. She was sure she was just being nice. But why? Why should she care? This woman had tortured her for months, more than she’d probably intended to even. Not just with insults, but with everything her body and expressions promised, everything Beca couldn’t have. Shouldn’t want. She blinked rapidly and cleared her throat, moved her eyes to the canopy instead as she was somehow completely unable to look at Kommissar directly right now. There was a pause in which Beca seemed to have caught her slightly off guard but if she did then it was momentary and the recovery swift. 

“Of course, I am fine. It is a competition and nothing more. As much as I seemed to take it seriously, I have a life outside of this, this is just fun for me. I have learned to deal with defeat and it means nothing to me.” She waved her free hand nonchalantly. Beca made eye contact then, and desperately wished she hadn’t. Piercing blue eyes met her own navy ones, so clear and bright that they seemed to look right into her soul. She suddenly felt naked under Kommissar’s gaze, which caused her face to catch fire with embarrassment at the volley of impure thoughts, that then began to follow a trail of nudity…She coughed slightly, turned it into an attempt at clearing her throat again and tried very hard not to go back to staring at her shoes. Kommissar looked at her in a concerned fashion. “Are you ok, Kleine Maus? You seem-“ the taller woman stopped herself mid- sentence and Beca regained a little composure. 

“It’s not like you to ask that.” She stated, surprising herself once more. Kommissar tipped her head on one side in a questioning way. “I mean, caring about other people’s feelings?” She snorted a little laugh at that. The German woman’s expression darkened briefly and then she shook it off. 

“It is politeness, nothing more.” She excused airily. They stared at each other a moment longer before Kommissar raised her eyebrows. “So if that is all…?” Beca understood the hint, it meant ‘go away’ and she intended to do just that, but yet again her traitorous mouth got to work.

__

__

“What did you hide from me just now?” Internally, she was punching herself over and over. If she escaped this encounter alive then she was going to have very serious thoughts about Cognitive Behaviour Therapy. 

“Nothing was hidden.” The answer came too rapidly, a little too tersely. Beca narrowed her eyes. There was a long silence, and then a stare-down was beginning to happen but this time Kommissar wasn’t winning…she gave a very slight, guilty fidget. Almost imperceptible, but Beca caught it. 

“You’re lying.”

“No I’m not.”

“You are!”

“I can assure you I am not.”

“Why do you look so guilty then?” 

“You are imagining that, little troll.” Kommissar threw out the insult to catch Beca off guard and distract her. Unfortunately the flash of rage that came with it only made Beca more determined to prove her point. She huffed angrily and crossed the space between them rapidly, approaching the taller woman and coming right up against her. She made a grab for the arm that Kommissar still held behind her, but the other woman was too fast and she dodged to the side slightly. Beca wasn’t to be put off however and so she lunged at the German again, trying to catch a hold of her wrist. Again Kommissar danced out of reach, chuckling now. Beca growled and launched herself fully at her opponent, landing against her chest and staying pressed against her, mirroring every movement of the other woman’s torso as she wriggled and dodged and generally attempted to evade the Bella captain. Kommissar was taller and had the advantage of longer arms, so she played her best card then, and held one arm up out of reach, the fist clenched tightly. Beca made a couple of futile hops and swiped at the raised arm but she knew it was in vain. She saw Kommissar’s head fall back as she gave a loud throaty laugh, her long pale neck exposed and her eyes crinkled shut, dimples everywhere on her face. Beca lost it then. 

She flew at the woman, and floored her this time – the surprise of the attack coupled with already leaning backwards meant that Beca had the advantage now. She leaped up at her and they tumbled to the ground together. In the shock of the moment, Kommissar had taken hold of Beca’s waist and was pinning her to her deliciously lean (Beca inappropriately noted) body. For a long moment they were still, nose to nose and staring into each other’s eyes, breathing heavily after the scrap a moment before. Kommissar’s eyes drifted from Beca’s slowly down to her mouth and her own tongue peeked out to swipe at her lips quickly before disappearing again. Beca couldn’t miss that movement, and couldn’t misinterpret it. But she must be, she told herself. This woman did not want to kiss her, there was no way…was there? She decided then to take a gamble. What did she have to lose? They’d won the Worlds, she’d graduated now, and her life was just starting for real. So she took a leap of bravery into her new life, choosing to seize it by the neck and shake it violently. 

She closed the gap between herself and Kommissar, keeping eye contact until the last second to give her the chance to back out and ask her what the hell she was doing. But that never happened…instead the blonde’s eyes closed in apparent bliss just as Beca’s lips brushed her own, soft and warm. A small sigh escaped her and she raised her head slightly to engage more firmly into the kiss Beca had initiated, pressing their lips entirely together. Beca was in shock, but it didn’t stop a fire from lighting in her core, flaring up through her and warming every single corner. She snaked a hand up Kommissar’s shoulder, gliding a thumb up over her neck and very softly dragging her nails up after. The hand that had gripped her hip slid under the tail of her shirt instead, fingertips brushing over soft, sensitive skin at the base of her spine. Beca shivered in delight and Kommissar put more confidence into the kiss. She very gently sucked Beca’s lower lip between her teeth and bit down – not hard enough to hurt but enough to elicit a quiet gasp from Beca. Kommissar took the opportunity to dip her tongue into the kiss too and she felt Beca respond keenly. She let her hand wander up Beca’s back then, running her nails lightly all over the bare skin under her shirt and causing a series of tremors in the brunette, until she let her palm rest over her ribs. She could feel Beca’s heart hammering away and briefly acknowledged that her own was doing the same. They quietened then, mutually breaking the kiss and pulling very slightly away from each other. There was only the sound of each of them breathing a little heavily, chests rising against each other and they studied each other’s faces keenly. The Kommissar had a smile spreading over her kiss-plumped lips, her eyes shining with something Beca might have identified as happiness. She smiled back, surprised by the tenderness in the other woman’s expression. Kommissar stroked Beca’s ribs again, intimately and pressed her forehead against the brunette’s. 

“That was unexpected, Tiny Feisty Maus.”

“Sorry…” whispered Beca, her cheeks burning. 

“Nein. I did not say it was a bad sort of unexpected, did I? I would very much like to do it again…”

Beca’s own breathing became rapid again, little stars bursting behind her eyes. There was something there after all, she hadn’t imagined it all along. And she hadn’t just been creepily fantasising about the German blonde because she was a sex pervert. 

…Okay so maybe that bit was still true. But not the point right now. She looked up again into Kommissar’s eyes and held her gaze for a long time. She opened her mouth as she prepared to say something to the other woman, who appeared to shift her attention to listening very intently. 

And then she very swiftly reached up and swiped at the object that Kommissar had abandoned on the floor when she grabbed at Beca in the fall, the object she’d tried to hide when she realised she had company in the cubicle. She laughed triumphantly and leaped off of the woman, skipping out of the way as she made a grab for her and clambering up onto the dressing table to keep the object out of reach long enough to get a closer look. 

“Dammit give that back!” 

Beca stuck her tongue out at Kommissar as she tried to reach up for her possession. “No! I want to know what the great and powerful Kommissar is hiding! I need to know all of her secrets and deepest, darkest desires.” She opened her hand and looked down then, at the stolen treasure. And there in her palm was…

“A tamagotchi??” Beca was completely baffled, and had no idea what to do with the outcome of this ridiculous scenario. Kommissar blushed furiously and grabbed it out of Beca’s now-still palm, shoving it into a back pocket. Beca began to grin at the expression on the other woman’s face. She’d never seen her in such a position before. 

“Oh. My. God.” She breathed, causing her to look up once more. “You’re a closet nerd!” She crowed triumphantly and punched the air wildly. “There’s me thinking you’re 100% absolute goddess and it turns out you’re, like…99% goddess and 1% total dork!” She laughed hysterically as the Kommissar scowled, but that expression soon changed when Beca crouched down on the vanity table and put a consoling hand on her shoulder. “It’s ok, I can teach you how to be human. It’ll be hard for you at first, I’m sure, but before long you’ll be…one of us…one of us…” she began to chant in a whisper, eliciting an eye roll from Kommissar, who appeared to be taking the ribbing well, so far. 

“Ja, ja. Very funny Little Maus. Have you had your fun with me now?” 

Beca put her head on one side and appeared to consider for a moment. 

“Hmmm…nope! I can’t wait to tell people about this!” And she began to giggle again. The Kommissar scowled and crossed her arms, huffing tersely. Beca sobered a little and choked down the rest of the laughter. 

“Ok ok, I don’t have to tell every person I meet.” Kommissar was still staring off, away from Beca, not mollified in the slightest. Beca took pity in that moment and gently put her hand against the other woman’s cheek to turn her face so she could look into her eyes again. “Ok, hey if it’s a secret then I won’t tell anyone. I didn’t think it was a big deal, it’s so…small of a thing.” Kommissar shrugged a little but didn’t break the gaze. 

“It just messes with my image, you know? I am The Kommissar, who is supposed to be all work and no fun, it is the only thing that makes my team listen and take me seriously. But I am not that person, I am so much more…”

“Oh I get it, I totally do.” Agreed Beca fervently. “My girls are a nightmare to control-“

“Ja that I can believe.” Kommissar rolled her eyes again, making Beca slap her arm lightly. 

“Hey! Be nice.” She pouted. 

“Oh I can be nice.” The other woman stated matter of factly, before a predatory glint came into her eyes. “I can also be very, very naughty…”

Beca gulped once or twice, and she felt her knees turn to water. The taller woman suddenly swept her off of the vanity table and engulfed her in a passionate kiss that left them both gasping when she broke off. Beca’s eyes were bright and wild as she stared up at the woman who held her so tightly, as though she never wanted to let go. 

“So…err…just-“ she cleared her throat as her voice cracked slightly with strained passion, completely distracted from their previous topic of discussion. “-just how…uhm naughty can you be?” 

Kommissar raised an eyebrow and grinned. “Naughtier than your wildest fantasies, liebling.” 

Beca snorted at that. “Ha! You don’t know what my wildest fantasies have been, or you wouldn’t bet that.” And then she cringed and stuck her fist in her mouth, biting her knuckles hard. Kommissar just laughed at her. 

“Well well then, feisty one, we shall just have to see won’t we?” She raised an eyebrow and loosened her grip on Beca to allow her to step away. Beca, though, remained rooted to the spot. There was a moment’s silence and Kommissar shifted a little awkwardly then. “If…you wish to, I mean.” Another pause…Kommissar began to flush with shame, fearing she’d taken their ‘fun’ too far. Then-

“Your room or mine?” Beca was grinning at her, looking slightly reckless, horny, utterly elated – so many flickering emotions for one person. Kommissar heaved a sigh of relief and took Beca by the hand. 

“I will follow wherever you lead me, Maus.” 

“Beca.” She smiled at the blonde. Kommissar squeezed her hand lightly. 

“And I am Sabine.” 

Beca just groaned at that and threw her head back. “God, even your name makes you sound like a goddess!” Sabine grinned. 

“I like that sound you make. Perhaps later you shall moan my name like that also?” She laughed then, as Beca stumbled and shrieked in frustration, something about “killing me here!” 

Oh yes, it was going to be a very good celebration of their time at Worlds.


End file.
